An Eye for an Eye
by zemyx11219
Summary: Ok, random RolePlay I had with some people. MelloxNear. Awesomeness...Uhm...Mello goes insane. The story is amazing, I just suck at summaries. MxN Rated T for now! "Really? You forgot the men who helped you? Those two were everything. They protected me like you protect Matt and Near." "I.. Remember... I do,..." "So see? An eye for an eye. It's fair."
1. Chapter 1: Revenge Spawns

Ok, this is a random RolePlay I did with some people. Hope you like! If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, *possible* Attempted Suicide, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, ***Metioned and Hinted*** Drugs/Drug Abuse.

**Pairing: **MelloxNear, One-Sided MattxMello (Meaning that Matt likes Mello)

* * *

Kristy took Mello's chocolate and ran even after he told her not to. "Mine!" She shouted.

"IMMA KILL YOU!" Mello shouted after her as he pulled out his guns.

She stopped. "...You wouldn't kill me! If you do, I've instructed my friends to kill Matt and blow up every chocolate factory in the world!" She smirked.

"So? I'll have Nate use the SPK to find every resident that has chocolate and take it. Besides..." He smirked, "I have my ways. And Matt can handle himself. I think we all know that."

"My friends are in close contact with "Nate" and the SPK." She smirked slightly, "And so that's why Matt allowed himself to be shot multiple time by the Japanese? But even then...Can he outrun a Shinigami?"

Mello smirked even more "Nate- sorry Near would get me my chocolate if I asked him. Trust me on that. Also... " He fiddled with his fingers "Near won't let you kill my best friend either so HA HA HA!" He pointed the gun at Kristy, saying "And even if you tried anything on me I'm a Shinigami pal. I don't die that easy."

"'Best friend'? More like your boyfriend? But I'm sure I could find a way to insure my safety. He wouldn't let me die so easily without even having much fun. And now I know your real name!" She smiled brightly.

"Dude. I can't die like that. I'm a Shinigami. We don't die like that and yeah Matt's my best friend. Besides I... " He stopped short and rethought continuing his sentence.

"What? Don't tell me your falling for that sheep! And it doesn't matter anymore how you die, I already know you will." She smirked.

"I'm not falling for him because I'm already...-" Again, he rethought continuing. Instead, he changed the subject. "And sorry to break it to you but I ain't dying" He smirked back at her.

"Really?" Her phone rang and she answered quickly. "Change of plans, J. Not him, the other. Yea, good." She hung up. "And I never knew the stupid sheep even had emotions..."

"DON'T CALL HIM STUPID YA PUNK!" Mello shouted as his eyes turned red, seeing as he is a Shinigami. "Don't you even _DARE_ talk about Nate like that.. And who were you talking to?"

"I'm not a punk...And like I said. I have friends _closely_ connected to the SPK. Now don't act like you've never said that. I'm sure before you realized you "loved" him, you'd torture him everyday." She smirked knowingly at the blonde.

Mello only muttered under his breath in fast Russian.

"Hmmm? Scared yet?" Kristy asked.

"Scared? Why? What did you..?! What was that phone call?!" Mello began to worry.

She just giggled lightly before replying. "Nothing of your concern, Shinigami. Why do you care anyways?"

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" The blonde Shinigami roared as he pointed the gun at her head.

The brunnette lightly pushed it away. "Why? What does a Shinigami gain from this?"

"TELL ME BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!" he said, clearly pissed off and keeping the gun to her head.

Kristy laughed lightly, "J, well...Juno called to see if the plan was the same. There was only a slight change."

"What was it?!" Worry laced his voice.

She smirked at him. "Weather or not someone lives."

"W-what...?!" His eyes widened slightly.

"What? With people running around frantically, you need a plan." She said innocently.

"What... Is this plan? What.. What did you do?!" Mello said, not bothering to try and hide the worry in his voice.

"Nothing. I have done nothing. I'm like you, Mels. I run a lot of people, coming close to running a mafia. But I've never done a thing." She smirked.

"I... See..." He said, defeated.

"Do you really? Or are you distracted by the obvious threat of two lives?" She stared at him.

"Two...? Matt and...?" He asked, hopeful that she would tell him.

Kristy only smirked evilly, "Like I'd tell you." Her phone beeped, "Well...It seems one target is dead."

"Y-you're wrong! Okay fine take all the chocolate..." He closed his eyes in defeat, "Stop this..."

"But its just now getting fun!"

"Please stop..." He fell to his knees. "Please stop..."

"Hmm? Has the "Great Mello" finally fallen so low as to _beg_?" She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. "Don't worry, it was only Gevanni. They've be instructed that Matt and Near are not to be killed until the end. Near won't be harmed until then."

"You can't hurt Nate... I protected him... Along with... Our little brother... He and I protected him...You can't touch him..." He looked up at her, silently begging. "Please stop... I don't care if I have to beg... Whatever it takes.. Please don't take away.. Matt.. He's my brother... Nate can't die.. But still.. Don't take him away from me.." His voice was in a pleading tone.

The girl smirked "Why? Are you no better than Kira to become a Shinigami?"

"No... I asked a friend to turn me into one... So I could stay alive... Take the hits for Nate... Keep him safe.." He was slightly shocked by her statement.

"Still. Your the one who destroyed me. Why not return the favor?"

"What...?! When did I..?!" He was shocked beyond belief. He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Really? You forgot the men who helped you? Jack Neylon. Rod Ross. Those two were everything. They protected me like you protect Matt and Near. Even Glen helped..." She glared down at him.

"I.. Remember... I do,..." He said, barely above a whisper.

"So see? An eye for an eye." She smiled.

"It wasn't my fault... Please..." He begged.

* * *

R&R please, I even accept flames cuz they make me better! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Let it Begin

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, *possible* Attempted Suicide, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, ***Metioned and Hinted*** Drugs/Drug Abuse.

**Pairing: **MelloxNear, One-Sided MattxMello (Meaning that Matt likes Mello)

* * *

"I.. Remember... I do,..." He said, barely above a whisper.

"So see? An eye for an eye." She smiled.

"It wasn't my fault... Please..." He begged.

"Then whose fault was it? They left to join you. And died to help you." She almost glared at him.

"... I..." He had no answer for her.

"You don't have a answer, do you? Everything pointed to you when investigated. You have 20 minutes to come up with a valid answer. If not...Well either kill yourself to save Near and Matt or they will die." She stated calmly.

Mello looked up at her with eyes full of pure regret and sorrow. "All I can say is...I'm sorry. I am truly sorry."

"Still...Sorry doesn't bring back the dead does it? I suppose Light was sorry, but he could never bring L back, could he?"

"I am truly sorry. If I could bring them back I would. If I could go back in time to the moments of their death I would try to change it. I am sorry..." He said sadly

"..." Her phone beeped again. "So am I."

"If killing myself saves my lover and my brother then..." He flicked the gun to face himself.

Before he could pull the trigger, he felt a sudden pain in his hand, causing him to drop the gun. "You can't be killed that way. Your a Shinigami." She pulled out her phone and tossed it to Mello, "Call them."

"..." He tried to ring Near first.

He answered soon after. "Yes?" He said in a monotone voice.

"A-are you in the apartment Nate?" He asked worriedly.

"I suppose, why? Are you ok, Mihael?" Near replied.

"Y-yeah I'll be home soon just wait alright?" He hung up then looked at Kristy. "Matt... Did you hurt him?"

"Don't know. I just told them not to hurt Near. I have no idea what they've done with the others." She said as if it was obvious.

He quickly rang Matt, who answered. "What? Kinda in the middle of something..." He said normally.

"What're you doing?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing much... SH*T!" Matt shouted as Mello heard some gun shots in the background.

"Matt?! MATT?! MAAAAATT?!" Mello shouted, clearly worried about the brown-haired gamer.

"What? Dude, you ok? Are you spazzing out again?...Just eat some chocolate and calm down a bit..." Matt said nocholantly.

"What.. Gun fire... Are you alright?!" He said, freaking out and confused.

"I guess...A few hit me but I'll be fine."

"What?!" Mello roared worriedly into the phone.

"What? They're not that bad. What's wrong, are you sure your ok?"

"NO YOU GOT SHOT! How the hell are you okay?! Who shot you?!" He yelled.

"...Gevanni...I've been shot before, you know..."

"Gevanni?! .." He cursed in Russian. "Where are you right now?"

"Erm...Idk...Dude...Your messed up today, have you been drinking again?" He asked as if he knew eveyrthing.

"No! Matt this is damn serious! What.. Where.. What happened?!" He rushed, still freaking out.

"I let my gaurd down, though its not very common. What happened to you? You normally don't curse in Russian..."

"I do when I'm angry." He leaned his head back, "Damn it, Matt... Please tell me you're not seriously hurt..." He begged.

"I haven't died yet. I'll just have Juno fix it later when I find him. Now are you gonna tell me why your so angry? Is it about Near?" He asked carefully.

"NO! I'm angry because I thought.. I thought you got hurt badly and you don't care!" Mello had to control his temper before he went off on Matt. He sighed. "Alright... You better be okay Matt..."

Matt laughed. "You worry too much. What's this about? You only rarely call me if its important. And I don't know the number."

"It's... It's I.." He looked up at Kristy. "I'll... Tell you later... Just.. Just please be careful.. Don't go dying on me... Okay?"

"Ok? I won't die. I'd rather be turned into a shinigami!" Matt smirked to himself.

"Don't... Even joke about that..." He stated as he looked down and twirled his ring around his finger.

"Sorry...But your always so worried about me and Near dying...If I was a Shinigami like you...Then you wouldn't have to worry about me. I could help protect Near when your not here." He said sadly.

"I'm always with him. I have no intention of dying after him. Matt you can't just..." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just get back here safely.. Please..."

"Maybe...Just answer me something...Whose phone is this? Where's yours?"

"M-my phone? Uh it's in my pocket.. And I'm talking through..." he looked at the girl in front of him. "Uh..."

She nodded slightly. "You can tell him. It doesn't matter much."

He blocked the phone speaker for a moment, "Are... You planning on hurting him..?"

* * *

YAY! Hope everyone likes this!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Meaning to Anxiety

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, *possible* Attempted Suicide, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, ***Metioned and Hinted*** Drugs/Drug Abuse.

**Pairing: **MelloxNear, One-Sided MattxMello (Meaning that Matt likes Mello)

* * *

He blocked the phone speaker for a moment, "Are... You planning on hurting him...?"

"He already knows me. Doesn't matter if he knows my number."

"It's Kristy." He spoke in the phone, his eyes fixed on his ring.

"Really? Why are you with her? I didn't think you knew her..."

"That's... It's...hard to explain..." He looked at his gun laying on the floor.

"You ok? You seem off...Kristy isn't trying to hurt you, is she?" He asked worriedly.

"No she isn't trying to hurt me Matt.. " He looked back at his ring. "I.. I gotta go alright?" He handed the phone back to Kristy, who snapped it shut.

***A few weeks later***

Mello stood up from the table thinking in his head,_ I need to go check up on Nate..._

Near was in the apartment, sitting on the couch with his little fingerpuppets. Mello quickly came in and looked around frantically before seeing Near and sighing in relief. He fell onto his knees, exhausted from being scared. His phone began to ring. He answered it quickly, "Yes?" Near frowned and stayed quiet, looking down at Mello.

"Hey, Mels, have you seen the news?" Matt yalled excitedly.

"No.." He turned on the TV, the news showed GameStop preparing for a big sell.

"Can you drive me to get the new game?" Matt begged.

Near just rolled his eyes and looked back at his finger puppets, murmuring to himself, "I assume it's Matt on the phone..."

Mello sat down next to Near and wrapped his arm around him. "Matt.. You have a car, go drive down yourself.. And after what happened with Kristy.. I feel... Sick... You heard how freaked out I was..." He leaned his head back.

Near looked up at Mello and frowned again. "Mello, you should go help him. He is your friend after all... I'm fine here..."

"Yea...But Juno took my car to get it fixed! Don't you remember she had that psycho Shinigami total it?" Matt begged.

Mell sighed and looked at Near again, "Nate can you come with me? I'll take you to the toy store.. " He looked at him with scared eyes, a pleading tone in his voice.

Near shook his head, "It's fine, I'm safe here Mihael... And I went to the toy store earlier, I don't need to go again today."

"Put me on speaker, Mels! I wanna talk to Near, too, you know!" Matt yelled.

"P-please Nate... " He bit his lip and held his phone to his ear again, "Matt.. I.. I don't know..."

"Mihael, just go..." Near picked up the book from beside him and opened it to a bookmarked page and began to read. "It's fine..."

"...I could always call K or Juno and see when my car will be done. I'm sure the game will be there for a while...I know the one I wanna find will be..." Matt said, slightly disappointed.

"N-no.." Mello was shaking rapidly. "Nate can't you ease my mind by coming? I could crash the car because I'm worried about you... T-there's someone who was threatening to hurt you and Matt... I.. I can't lose another person.. Please.."

Near took the phone from Mello and held it to his ear, "Matt, this is Near... Mello can come with you, he'll be there soon."

"Nate!" Mello placed his hand on his forehead, "Listen to me.. Alright I'll go but.. Please come.."

"Near? HEY! You should just come. Mello won't trust me to drive since the last time I drove his car and...Even I don't trust him to not have a panic attack every 5 seconds cuz your not with us..."

Near sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he will be alright. I don't want to leave the apartment. At least if he locks all the windows and the door before he leaves, it should ease his mind."

"If I have to litterally pick you up and drag you into the car, I will..." Mello grit his teeth, taking Near's hands, "Please...?"

"Near...We both know it won't. A shinigami can go through walls. Come on, your always in the house. I'm starting to think that either your albino, your emo, or you plainly hate society." Matt stated simply. "...Hey, Near...Will you put me on speaker so I can yell at you both?"

"I'm two of those things. I want to stay here, so I will." He hands Mello the phone. "I'm staying here."

"...Mels...I think Near is emo and hates society and basically the world..." Matt said childishly.

"No he isn't Matt. Alright..." Mello knew about his paranoia. "Nate I'll be back as fast as I can.." He leaned his head against Nears. "If anything happens.. Just remember everything we did to keep you safe.. If you need me...Just.." He handed Near a small button on a remote, "Press it and I'll be here alright? Don't worry... I'm a Shinigami,.. I can fly so I would be here in a matter of seconds."

Near nodded, "Alright." He pushed Mello slightly, smiling a little. "Go on, Matt's waiting for you..."

"...Uhm...BYEBYE NEEAARR! I'll talk to you later!" Matt yelled happily before Mello hung up.

Near just rolled his eyes, "Good byes Matt.."

Mello kissed Near softly then got up and threw his jacket back on. He locked the windows before going to the door, "I'll be back soon okay?" He smiled and left, locking the door behind him. He went and collected Matt in his car then drove to Game Stop.

Near flopped on his back on the couch and tossed the book onto the floor, staring at the cieling.

Matt ran into the store happily as soon as Mello had unlocked the doors. "HURRY UP MELLO!"

Mello just sighed and constantly looked at his phone waiting for Matt in the store.

Across town, Near heard a knock on the window. He looked up, "Hmm..?"

* * *

So who likes where this is going?


	4. Chapter 4: Near, Meet K

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, *possible* Attempted Suicide, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, ***Metioned and Hinted*** Drugs/Drug Abuse.

**Pairing: **MelloxNear, One-Sided MattxMello (Meaning that Matt likes Mello)

* * *

Across town, Near heard a knock on the window. He looked up, "Hmm..?"

He saw a small boy with pale slate hair. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Near frowned and stood up, going over to the window. "Who are you?"

"A friend. Can I please come in?" The boy replied.

Near tilted his head slightly, suspicious of the boy. "I don't know you. How are you my friend?"

"It matters not, we have met before. I know everything about you, Nate River, and your friend Mail Jeevas as well." He smirked slightly.

Near's eyes widened a little in shock, them he narrows them. "How do you..?"

"It's simple. I am a friend. I have changed my appearance from before, but I still know you. It is quite simple to retain memories if you try hard enough. "

Near frowned, "It doesn't matter. Even if I wanted to let you in, Mello took the key with him. The windows are all locked shut."

"Oh? Then shall we continue as we are? This is very important for me and my friends."

Near nodded, "If we must. I'm curious as to who your "friends" are. And I want to know your name."

"Juno Siles. Now, I have proven I know everything about you and Mail. But one thing I, nor my friends, can fathom is how a Shinigami is attached to you both yet neither of you own a Death Note. Can you please explain that to me?"

Near clenched his fists and shook his head, "That is none of your business, Juno. Why do you care?"

"Because with out someone owning a Death Note from his possesion, Miheal will most likely die."

Near looked down, turning away. "No he won't."

"That is what she told me. I am not entirely sure seeing as I, myself, am not a Shinigami."

"His Death Note _IS_ in someone's possession. Now, who is "she"?"

"K, the one who controlled Calikarcha against you, the SPK, and Mail." Juno smirked slightly.

Near took a step back, "K..?" He shook his head to clear it and looks back at Juno, mumbling to himself, "I doubt he took the spare key... Tell me Juno. What will happen if I let you in?"

"Nothing. I have no orders to harm you or anyone else I may encounter here nor on my return to our base." He stated simply.

"Take me with you." Near said with finality.

"I...Do not have orders to do that. Nor shall I have a enraged Shinigami coming after you and trying to kill us." Juno hestitated slightly.

"I don't care if you have orders. Do it anyway."

"...Fine. But you will inform the Shinigami you are leaving and not to come after you before we leave. I promise no harm will come your way and I will return you safely back here whenever you wish to return."

"Fine." Near turned away and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He called Mello. "Mihael?"

Mello was sitting in the car, his phone on speaker. "Yes?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going with Juno Siles, alright? Don't come after me. I promise I will return unharmed later."

Mello sighed, "Alright... I'll be in the apartment... Can I at least know why you are going or are you gonna keep that a secret from me?"

"I'll keep that to myself for now. I love you." He hung up and got the key on the top of the windowframe before unlocking the window. "So where is your base, Juno?"

"...I am not allowed to tell anyone the location. I hope you won't mind if I blindfold you, will you?" He asked carefully.

Near sighed, "If you must."

Juno blindfolded Near before picking him up and starting away. "I am sorry, Mr. River. But it only a precaution, With what happened with the Shinigami K does not wish for her base to be exposed..."

"I understand. But you don't have to call me mister. Near is fine."

"O-ok..." Juno blushed. After a while, Juno sat Near on his feet. "We have arrived, Near. Why is it you have wished to come?"

"I want to see K." He straightened up and reached behind his head to untie the blindfold. "Mello seemed scared when he came home earlier. I want to know why."

"Ok..." Juno began to walk through the dimly lit building, "Please, follow me."

Near took off the blindfold before following Juno. "Alright."

They soon come to a large metal door, which Juno opened and walked inside. "K, Nate River has arrived to speak with you..."

Near walked through the door and stood beside Juno, "Hello, K."

Near saw a brunnette girl sitting in a chair, her eyes narrowed, "What is it, _sheep_? Has Mello sent you to fight his battles for him?"

Near frowned and reached up to twirl his hair, "No need for childish name calling, K. And no. I came to talk to you myself."

"Then what do you want? I have much to do, I cannot spend my entire day talking to a child."

Near rolled his eyes, "You consider me a child? And yet it was me that succeeded in surpassing L, was it not?" He smirked. "I want to know why Mello seems terrified when I last saw him."

"I have no idea." She said, sarcasm laced her voice. she smirked at Near. "Maybe Calikarcha could tell you that much. Though I'm sure if he really cared, your Shinigami would have told you himself."

"Just tell me. I'm not in the mood for childish sarcasm."

"Fine. I had Juno befriend Matt and give him and Gevanni a shooter game. I then told Mello that my friends from here were at the SPK and had taken Matt. They were to kill everyone in the SPK before killing you and Matt."

"And why would you do that?" He said in a monotone.

"An eye for an eye." She stated simply.

"Meaning what, exactly? What did he ever do to you, K?"

"He took two of the most important people in my life. I decided as tribute, I'd take two of his."

"I see. Did you actually plan to kill Matt and myself?"

"Yes. Just not when I told him. I wanted to torture him, to see him squirm like an insect."

Near's eyes widened a little before he could make his face go blank, "So.. you still intend to kill us? May I ask when?"

"That is not something I'd easily tell the _lover_ of the Shinigami who would try to kill me for it." She smirked, "Sorry, but you'd better spend as much time with Mail and Mihael as you can. in the end...Either Mihael kills himself or you and Mail die."

Near glared at her and took a step forward, "I will not let that happen. He is NOT going to kill himself because of you."

"He tried before he called you and Matt from my phone. Were it not for for Calikarcha, he would have blown a hole in his face."

Near clenched his fists angrily, "I take it that was your fault." He twirled his hair again and looked down. "As it is... I would gladly risk you killing me if it ensured Mihael's life would continue..."

"Oh? How long do you expect him to continue before finding a way to kill himself? Even then...He'd never see you. Shinigami just cease to exist when they die." Her face was completely blank.

"I possess his notebook, K. I will simply pass it on to someone else. As long as the person I give it to is alive, he will be as well."

"...I did not expect that...But what of Matt?" She was slightly shocked that Near owned a Death Note.

"I'm sure Matt will be fine. I think Mello is with him right now. I can make sure he stays with him."

Her eyes narrowed again, "No, that is ok...I won't kill you here. Nor today. Jack and Rod deserve to see him fight a little longer. I've clipped his wings, it's only a matter of time before he will ultimately undo himself..." She smirked, a bit a playfulness in her voice.

"Don't come near him. Don't hurt him in any way, K. I mean it. I won't let you have your way." Near said with determination.

"I won't. But sooner or later, Mihael will be his own demise. Juno, make sure the sheep is not harmed on his return."

"That won't happen. And if it does... You can be sure I will avenge him, if I am still alive." Near said, glaring at K.

"You can try. Goodbye, Nate River." K smirked as Juno started out.

Near glared at K for a moment longer before following Juno out. "Goodbye, K."

Juno retied the blindfold and picked Near up again, "Have you accoplished what you set out to do?"

Near sighed and let Juno pick him up. "I suppose so. For now, at least."

Juno started away from the base. "If I may ask...Why did you tell K that?"

"Tell K what, exactly?"

"That she could kill you as long as it ensured Mello's life? She's only going to use it against him and you..." Juno said, sympathy in his voice.

"As long as she knows that I am prepared, I don't care what she does with the information. I don't plan on letting Mello know what I'm planning to do."

"Planning to do? May I know what that is?"

Near shook his head, "No. It's for me to know."

* * *

YAY! Hope everyone likes, this is really going good!


	5. Chapter 5: Over the Deep End

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, *possible* Attempted Suicide, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, ***Metioned and Hinted*** Drugs/Drug Abuse.

**Pairing: **MelloxNear, One-Sided MattxMello (Meaning at Matt likes Mello)

* * *

"Planning to do? May I know what that is?"  
Near shook his head, "No. It's for me to know."

"Ok. I respect that." Juno said as he sat Near down. "You're home."

Near untied the blindfold and smiled very slightly, "Thank you."

Juno bowed, "You are welcome." He walked away.

Mello was in the apartment, sitting on the floor with his head leaned back on the couch. Near headed to the couch and sat beside Mello, poking his cheek gently. "Mihael?"

Mello just looked at him, chewing his nails. ". . . . .?"

"Are you alright?"

". . . . . . . " Mello swallowed slightly then smiled. "Of course I-I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He said nervously, mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

"You don't look alright. That's why." Near frowned, "What is it?"

Mello suddenly threw a wide smile on his face, "No no, I'm fine really!"

Near narrowed his eyes, suspcious. "No, something is wrong."

Mello continued to smile. "I'm glad you are okay.." His heart was beating as fast as a humming bird's, he knew Near had to know this.

Near frowned again, "Why is our heart beating so fast, Mihael?"

Mello didn't want to admit how scared he really was. "All the commotion at that store was terrible,.."

Suddenly, Matt ran into the room with a big smile. "NEAR! I got you something!" Really, it was to save Mello from telling Near how scared he was...

Near looked up, frowning still. "Matt?"

Matt waved, still smiling. "HI!"

"Yes, hello. What do you want?" Near said, slightly annoyed.

"Hmm..?" Mello looked up at them, trembling.

"I got you something, come on Near!" Matt shouted, grabing Near's hand and pulling him away from the trembling Mello.

". . . . ." Mello tilted his head in slight confusion. "Matt what are you...?"

Near stood up and let Matt pull him away, "What did you get me?"

"A fun game." He pushed Near ahead of him before turning back to smile at Mello. "Let Mello relax from the store a bit. I want you to play the game with me!"

Near rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine..."

"Matt don't take him away from me..." Mello looked up at Matt with scared eyes. "Please..."

Matt stopped. "He's not leaving the apartment. I've hooked up the game systems in one of the spare rooms. You can come watch, but I want you to calm down a bit, Ok, Mells?"

Mello got up and followed the two. "Okay..." He looked at Near then down at his ring and smiled.

Matt let Near walk slightly ahead of him and Mello before he stopped Mello. "What's wrong Mello?"

"I'm fine. . . I'm just..." He closed his eyes. "I'm ... I'm scared... I'll admit it.. I-I don't want to lose you or Nate.." He looked down at Near's ring for comfort. "Everything I have... Is always ripped away from me..."

Matt hugged him. "Mello...Sooner or later we'll both end up dying. But you won't ever lose Near, even if he dies, and you know that. Why are you so scared then?"

Mello moved back out of Matt's hold. ". . . H-he isn't able to die Matt... You have no idea what I've done.. How many contracts I've made.. He..." He looked at Matt then Near, "Did you notice...? He's the same.. The same age as last year.. And next year he'll be 18 still.. Don't you see..? He can't die.. But .." He looked back at Matt. "You... Can.."

"So? Let Near stay the same. He deserves it more than me, you deserve your happiness. And even if he can't die, neither can you."

Mello rubbed his eyes, "Why does K have to torture me like this..? Haven't I already been smashed into a wall? Haven't I already cried my eyes out? I don't want to lose one more person... Not one more person... I just want to be happy.. Living happily with my lover... Nate.. Then I want to still have you, my brother alive.. Matt,... I'm out of ideas, what do I do?" He sighed.

"Don't let K win. This is what she wants. She wants you to cry daily, not eat, barely sleep...She wants to ruin your happiness. You can't let what she says get to you, its probably just empty claims..." Matt smiled slightly.

"What if it isn't?" Mello was keeping his voice calm, if only barely. "If she takes away Nate I-I'll die myself . I won't have a choice... I don't want anyone to die.. I didn't mean to let Rod and Jack die... It's not my fault.. It's not my fault..."

Matt slapped him hard, "Everyone knows! Kira killed them. She can't kill Nate. She has to go through me and you first. If they're not empty claims, I'll stand beside you to protect Near and I will personally blow a hole in her head for making you so depressed and stressed out."

Mello rubbed his cheek where Matt had slapped him, "Alright.. I guess I feel a little better.. But.." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "What if Nate does something like go see her again? She could do something... She'd take any chance.. To make me suffer.. And she knows the best way is through my emotions.."

"Mello, you can't rule his life. I'm sure Juno wouldn't let her hurt him there. She'd want to kill me first then torture Nate..." Matt said as if it meant nothing.

Mello's eyes opened wide and he froze when Matt said 'Kill me and torture Near'. "No.. No no.." He backed away slowly in fear.

"Uhmm...S-sorry! I was joking...I-I was only quoting a game, I'm sorry, Mels..." Matt stammered, scared to death.

Mello began to shake rapidly, "It's not going to happen right! She's not going to right? e-everything will be okay right? I'm not gonna be alone? T-there's nothing to worry about? I-I just need to relax." Mello was speaking quickly, his voice breaking.

"N-Near?!" Matt called in a panic.

* * *

Wow...Awesome! please review, I accept flames! They won't burn me, they'll make me stronger!


	6. Chapter 6: The End?

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, *possible* Attempted Suicide, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, ***Metioned and Hinted*** Drugs/Drug Abuse.

**Pairing: **MelloxNear, One-Sided MattxMello (Meaning that Matt likes Mello)

* * *

***A month later***

Nate was in the living room, laying on the couch. Mello was sitting next to him on the floor. They both heard a knock on the window. Mello put on his necklace and looked at the window. He looked at Near and nodded quickly, indicating to remember what they had discussed the night before. Near looked up at the window and walked over to it, seeing the pale blonde boy again. "Juno?"

"Yes. May I come in, or will the Shinigami attempt to kill me?" He stated calmly.

"You can come in." Near opened the window and walked over to the couch, sitting down again.

Mello walked up to Juno, a sad look in his eyes though a secret smirk on his face. "It's Juno right...? I.. I need to tell you something.."

Juno just looked at Mello confused before climbing in, "Yes, Mihael?"

"I... " He pulled on his jacket, "I give up. I said it. I give up."

Near turned away and started making a dicetower on the armrest. Juno looked past Mello at Near, "Oh? And yet Nate is so content with you giving yourself up to die?"

"Juno. I want you to take me to K. I want to tell her I give up. She wins." He stepped in front of Juno's view of Near.

"Of course I'm not okay with it. But I don't want any more of this." Near stated in a monotone, staying turned away.

Juno bowed slightly to hide his smirk, "Of course, Mihael. You will not mind if I blindfold you, will you?"

"Of course not." Mello stuck his hands into his pockets.

Juno blindfolded him before picking him up. "As I have told Nate, this is only a precaution for the safety of K." He started walking away from the apartment.

As soon as they were gone, Near reached down the side of the couch and picked up the Death Note before pulling a pen out of his pocket and putting some headphones on, "Be careful Mello.." Mello let Juno pick him up and walk away, keeping his hands in his pockets. The cross of the rosary he wore turned white as the TV screen inside the apartment turned on, showing a visual of what Mello could see. Near looked up at the TV screen and moved to kneel in front of it, focused on the mission at hand.

After a while, Juno sat Mello down. "We have arrived. If you would kindly follow me, I shall show you to K."

"Alright..." His tone was low. He walked behind Junp blinking his eyes, the colour was red.

Juno lead Mello through the dark halls, "Why have you decided to give up?"

"I haven't eaten... I haven't slept this whole two weeks... I feel weaker.. Slowly falling to pieces..." Mello said as he followed behind Juno. "K has thought this all through.. There's no way I can win.."

"You are correct." They soon came to a large metal door, which Juno opened and entered, "Mihael has given up, K. He is here to tell you himself, though..."

Mello looked up to see K, keeping himself calm. He held his necklace. "We meet again K.. It's true. I give up. You've beaten me"

She smiled. "Oh? Will you kill yourself in front of me, then?"

"Yes I will... But... " He blinked a bit. "I want to see you first.. I want to see the person who drove me to death.. I want that to be the last thing I see."

"Hmm...No. Once you've began to fade away, I might. But not before when you could easily kill me."

Mello held up his hands, "There is no way I can possibly kill you. I wouldn't kill you. I'm not that kind of person. I have accepted my defeat. Please.." He got on his knees, looking Up at K. "Allow me that one wish.."

"Do you take me for an idiot? I may not be L's successor, but even I know when something strange is happening." She sneered at him.

"It is not strange to want to see your enemy's face before you die. I accepted my defeat K. There is no reason why I'd try to harm you. I can't do this anymore... I want to die." He begged.

"..." She smirked, "Still...I refuse until you are fading away."

"I will not be able to see you when I'm fading, K. That won't do. Listen... If you show me your face... I... Have a friend.. He's like nothing you've seen before... He can bring Rod and Jack back.. He can bring them back for you.. If you show me your face... He'll do it."

"No. I suspect a trick in this..."

"I'm serious. I have proof " He held out his phone. "I can still speak to L. And yet L is dead. This is another thing he's done for us. He brought me and Near to the afterlife. We met Near's mother there. He's done so much of this.. I'm not lying I have no reason to lie I just want Rod and Jack back.. In exchange for my life.." He said, no hint of deciet in his voice.

"...Juno, your input? Do you believe that showing myself will result in my life ending?"

Mello looked at Juno, not a hint of lies in his eyes. "No. But...He seemed so eager to die, and Nate had no objections. There may be something hidden on his person possibly. However it is only a theory, Miss K."

Mello looked back in the direction of K, "Please.. My last wish before I kill myself..."

K sighed, "I believe Juno over you. May I ask my Shinigami to confirm there is no bug or camera on you?"

"Why would there be?" Mello held out his hands again, "I didn't have a chance to and besides... I've given up. For the last few days, I've been cutting my skin trying everything to ease my pain.. But.. Even that didn't work."

"..." K sighed and stood up, "Fine. Though...Only for a second."

Mello looked up at her and whispered quietly in the microphone which was attached to his ear, but hidden under all his hair. He made sure to whisper it so quietly that it was impossible to hear due to the distance they were all standing at. He continued looking up at K, "Alright... I'm ready to die now K."

K smirked, "Ok, but you haven't even seen my face do to the style and how little light is really in this room..."

Mello stood up, holding onto his necklace as though a way to console himself. "May I ask something?"

"I suppose, what is it?"

"..." His face had fallen into a darker shade. "How do I know? How do I know you are K?"

"You don't. I can try to prove it, but that would not be fair."

"..." He closed his eyes, "I thought K would have wanted to have Rod and Jack back. But if she doesn't then.."

"If this "friend" can bring back Jack and Rod, I'll tell what you wish to know."

"Tell me where the real K is." He narrowed his eyes. "I requested to see K. If you are K then show me your face and prove it."

"Only if he can bring Jack and Rod back."

"He can. He is able to do that within 20 minutes."

"Ok. Once Jack and Rod are alive and here, I will do as you say." She smiled faintly.

"No. You do as I say first." The blonde pressed.

"No. I want proof that if I do as you say, your friend can bring them back."

"You want proof? Fine how about you witness for yourself him bring back a human or animal? Near can confirm this as well as L himself. There are many others as well who can back up my claim."

"He will bring back Jack, once Jack is here, I will do as you say. Once I have, he will bring back Rod. Deal?"

"...I... " He closes his eyes again and thought to himself for a moment. "After.. Jack is back explain exactly what you will do."

"You will have to make that more clear to what you want me to explain...But that can wait until Jack arrives." She said thoughtfully.

"No it can't." He looked up at her. "You WILL prove to me exactly if you are K. You WILL show me your face as well."

"Yes. When Jack arrives, _alive_."

"Alright..." Mello took out his phone and rang his friend, "Phoenix? Yeah it's me. Listen... I need you to work your magic.. I have a friend named Jack Neylon. I need him brought back to life now. Alright... Alright thank you " He hung up and put his phone away. "Jack will be outside the train station near fifth street in 20 minutes. Alive and well."

"Juno, will you go and fetch him when he is to arrive? Once Juno returns I will do as you say or kill you myself."

"K-kill me..?! Why?" He folded his arms, starting to understand exactly what that plan he thought of was. He wasn't gonna let this run without him.

"Because. If Jack is not alive and where he should be in 20 minutes...You will recieve no answers and must die."

"Ahh..." He smirked, "That is a impossibility because Jack will be alive. Also... K... If that is who you really are... How do you plan on proving you are K?"

"Don't worry." She said as she zoned out slightly.

After about 20 minutes, Jack arrived through the doors. Mello looked back at him raising an eyebrow. "I see...So Jack is alive. What is it you wish to know?" K said.

"I want to know if you are the real K and I want to see your face."

"Why do you want to know if I am the real K?"

"Because if you are the real K then I am admitting my defeat to my real enemy rather than a fake." Mello said sincerely.

"It would matter not, this room, as many others, is always monitered."

"I want to see the one who drive me to death. To kill myself. Is that such a crime? I believe not."

K sighed, "I am K, Kioka Neylon. I was the one who stole your chocolate and brought to your death bed. But why do you want to see my face, you already have in the beginning."

"Hmm?" He fiddled with his necklace saying in his head _'She... Actually kept her side of the deal?! What the...-'_ "I... I see. But I did not have a good look at your face last time K. So will you show me?"

"Why? You know who I am, I'm sure if you are wearing a bug, then whoever is listening or watching could find me."

"I have no devices on me K. I didn't even know Juno was coming today so when would I have has the time to plan anything ?"

"...I suppose so...But you could have planned this before for whenever Juno would return, correct?"

He fiddled with his necklace again and tilted his head, "Hmm.,.. Well, for arguments sake, lets say I did have a camera on me. Where would I put it?"

"I am not sure, where _would_ you put it?"

"Nowhere. I don't have one." Mello insisted.

Near leaned closer to the screen, listening closely, "Come on..." He muttered to himself.

"Then why did you make that statement? You have got to have something..." She said curiously.

"You think I do? Fine. Take whatever you want off me. Like hell if it matters." He said, fiddling with his necklace.

"Juno. Remove his necklace, it would be stupid to have on a rosary when he is about to die." She said with a sadistic smirk.

Mello stuck his hands into his pockets, turning the necklace around a bit. "Fine take it."

Near narrowed his eyes as he watched the screen closely, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face.

Juno walked closer, grasping the metal cross tightly before ripping it off Mello's neck. The string broke easily and beads went flying everywhere. "Here, Kioka." He spoke softly as he turned towards her. Mello watched Juno, hiding the smirk on his face. He gripped something in his pockets tightly. Near opened the notebook and gripped the pen tightly, waiting to see her face.

"Thank you, now dispose of it...As I dispose of him." Kioka moved her hair back as Juno opened his hand. Near could almost clearly see her face from the camera, but only shortly before Juno turned away. It was all he needed. He looked down at the notebook as soon as he saw her face and wrote the name "Kioka Neylon". He frowned and fiddled with his hair anxiously, eyes going back to the screen.

A smirk appeared on Mello's face, but he hid it, hoping that those forty seconds would pass quickly. Once the forty seconds had passed, everyone in the room and Near heard a loud gasp and a thud as Kioka fell to the stone floor. "J...J..." She gasped, trying to form his name.

Mello smirked widely then turned around and went towards the metal door, his hands in his pockets pulling out a small box. Near smiled a little in relief, knowing that Mello was now safe, "Finally..." He muttered to himself.

Juno ran to K's side quickly, holding her lifeless body gingerly in his arms. "K-Kioka?" He begged silently for her to open her eyes.

Jack stepped in front of Mello as he made his way to the door, "W-what did you just do?!"

"Get out of my way, Jack!" Mello shouted as he threw a box onto the floor and pushed past him, running down the hall. The box began making a ticking sound...

Jack ran after Mello, but not as fast as Mello could run. "What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" He yelled after Mello.

Mello ignored him and continued running down the halls as fast as he could, pushing open another door. The ticking kept getting louder and louder. He finally made it outside, just before the building exploded. Near didn't take off the headphones in time and winced as the deafening sound of the bomb going off thuds through his skull. He yanked the headphones off and rubbed his head, frowning. "Ouch..."

* * *

Wow! Another chapter done and gone! Please Review, I accept flames! **THIS IS NOT THE END!**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Meaning to Crazy

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, *possible* Attempted Suicide, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, ***Metioned and Hinted*** Drugs/Drug Abuse.

**Pairing: **MelloxNear, One-Sided MattxMello (Meaning that Matt likes Mello)

* * *

Mello ignored him and continued running down the halls as fast as he could, pushing open another door. The ticking kept getting louder and louder. He finally made it outside, just before the building exploded. Near didn't take off the headphones in time and winced as the deafening sound of the bomb going off thuds through his skull. He yanked the headphones off and rubbed his head, frowning. "Ouch..."

Matt walked in eating icecream and stared at Near. "You ok, Near?"

Near looked up at Matt and nodded, "I'm fine... Just a headache... How do you keep getting in here? Did Mello give you a key?"

Mello, who had ran from their base not stopping, finally made it to the apartment. Once he arrived, he opened the door and fell onto the ground exhausted. "Mission... Accomplished..." He panted out.

Near's eyes widen and he quickly went over to Mello, dropping to his knees beside him. "Mihael? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

Mello just mumbled gibberish, looking up at Near with a new, but very small, burn mark on his face. The same side as the old one. "Wha...?"

"Erm...No, I pick the locks...But what mission are you talking about? Why wasn't I informed?" Matt cut in.

"It's none of your business Matt." Near bit his lip anxiously when he saw the burn and tried to help Mello up, "Come on, you need to rest..."

Mello leaned on Near, "I.. I did it... Gah..." He closed his eyes, exhausted...

"I know... You did brilliantly..." Near half drug Mello over to the couch and helped him lie down. "Stay here, I'll call Phoenix..."

"Uhm...He's burned...How did he get burned? Why won't anyone tell me anything?" Matt said, very worried.

"It's nothing to do with you Matt. If you're just going to ask questions then please leave." Near stroked Mello's hair, frowning.

"...But I'm his brother...I don't like to see him hurt, just like he hates to see either of us hurt..."

Mello mumbled quietly as he held Near's other hand. "Great to hear... Your happy with me Nate.. And Matt.. Talk later.. I don't.. I don't need Phoenix.. I'm fine..." He smiled, reaching his hand up to stroke Near's cheek.

Near sighed and looked at Matt, "He just blew up a building. I'm just happy its only a small burn and nothing too dangerous..." He looked back down at Mello and continued stroking his hair, "You're not fine..."

"Ok...Wait...Wtf was he doing blowing up a building?! Was anyone else hurt? Killed?" Near didn't answer Matt, completely ignoring his being. Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm so close to dragging away from Mello and interrogating you, you know?"

Mello smiled more at Near, "I am fine.. I just need some rest.." He softly caresses Near's cheek.

"You won't drag me anywhere." He glared up at Matt.

"I will if I see fit to save your butt from being hauled away sooner or later!" Matt said, a littler louder than he'd meant to.

"What do you mean?" Near's eyes narrowed.

"Matt don't take my Nate away..." Mello chuckled softly.

"He blew up a building! I'm guessing you were listening in, anyone who escaped...Everything will be traced back to you, Nate! Not Mello, not me! You. Mello is considered dead, if you say he did it, no one will believe you." Matt closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and grit his teeth, breathing harshly. He tried to force his anger down.

Near's eyes widen slightly before he can make his face go blank again, "I don't care in the least."

"...What's _wrong_ with you...?" Matt said, venom seeping into his voice.

"Matt nothing will happen,... I have someone on the inside... Who can cover this up.. He's as powerful as Zl,..." Mello spoke in.

"I don't know what you mean, Matt..if anything does get traced back to me then it will be easy to resolve." Near said looking at Matt.

"How are you both so sure?! Anything could happen!"

Near shrugged, "I'm not sure, exactly. But if anything happens, we can take care of ourselves."

"Shut up..." Mello groaned, squeezing Near's hand weakly.

Matt looked down, "Everyone says that. Watari and L did...When people I care about say that, they _die_." Matt said, it barely audiable.

"Matt, Mello isn't going to die..." Near frowned.

"You need to... Calm down.. It's done.. It's taken care of.. If I.. If I hadn't done it... The evidence... That.. That it was us.. Would've been left... " Mello places his hand on Near's cheek, "Nate... I..."

"What is it Mihi?" He asked, placing his hand over Mello's.

He smiled properly, placing his other hand on Near's cheek also. "I feel better now..."

"Good... But you should still rest..." Near stood up and looked up at Matt, "Matt, I'd like to talk to you in private for a moment." He looked back at Mello. "Try and sleep, okay? Whether you feel better or not, you need to rest.."

"Whatever." Matt replied as he backed up slightly to let Near walk past him.

Near walked into the next room and shut the door as soon as Matt had come in. "Matt, I know that this will probably be traced back to me. I plan to sort that out myself, and I do not want Mihael to have to get involved... Especially if it gets complicated. Can I trust you to stay with him until this has all blown over?"

_"What?"_ Matt asked as if Near was going insane.

"Just answer the question. Will you keep an eye on him if I leave to get this sorted out?"

"Near! Are you _trying_ sign mine and Mello's suicide notes?!" He shouted.

"Keep your voice down please. I don't want Mello to hear us. Of course I'm not. I'm trying to make sure they don't come after you two, so I'm going to go to them."

Mello sat up weakly and rubbed his eyes, hearing the shouting had woken him.

"Near...Mello can't go a day without you, when he took me to Game Stop that day and you left with Juno? He had a panic attack about every 5 minutes. If you get locked up...I-I can't handle him, there's no telling what he'd do!"

"This is why I'm letting you know beforehand. You need to keep an eye on him for me.. Please, Matt." Near twirled his hair.

Mello slowly stood up and staggered to the door to listen to their conversation better.

"Near...I can't. If you got locked for any length of time more than a day, there's a higher chance you'd come back to pile of sand and my dead body than anything else..." Matt said, a scaredness in his voice.

Near had interrupted him mid-sentence, "It's hardly the time to be so pessimistic, Matt."

Mello chewed his lip and backed away from the door, falling down against the wall and shaking his head slowly.

Matt spoke barely above a whisper now, venom seeping into his voice. "We both know it's true, Nate! Don't try to lie about it. Since K first started this, his mind has been unstable."

"Which is why I'm asking you to take care of him. You're his brother, his best friend. You're the only one I would ask."

"Near...I still don't know! What if...What if I can't control him? What if he threatens to kill me? I really don't wanna die! There are so many games I haven't played yet!" Matt spoke quietly.

They suddenly heard a loud crash of books falling as Mello had accidentally knocked them over when he slid down against the wall. Near's eyes widened and he opened the door quickly. "M-Mihael?!"

"Mello?!" Matt's eyes widened also, shock and a hint fear danced in his eyes and across his features.

Mello just stared at the two, his eyes wide shaking his head slowly. He whispered quietly, "W... Why...?"

Near sighed and looked down. "Please, try to understand..."

"Mello, it's to help you. He won't be gone long, and I'll stay here with you, Mels..." Matt tried to smile, but saddness and fear refused to let him.

Mello moved back more, "W... Why... " His eyes suddenly turned a light blue color. "Stop.. Stop it..."

Near fell to his knees beside Mello and looked into his eyes, "Mihael... Its not for l-long..."

His eyes began glowing. He whispered, "Help me..."

* * *

...Has Mello finally gone insane?! Won't they ever tell Matt anything? Will someone please review my story?


	8. Chapter 8: Please Don't Go

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi, *possible* Attempted Suicide, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, ***Metioned and Hinted*** Drugs/Drug Abuse.

**Pairing: **MelloxNear, One-Sided MattxMello (Meaning at Matt likes Mello)

* * *

Mello moved back more, "W... Why... " His eyes suddenly turned a light blue color. "Stop.. Stop it..."

Near fell to his knees beside Mello and looked into his eyes, "Mihael... Its not for l-long..."

His eyes began glowing. He whispered, "Help me..."

"I-is he ok, Near...?" Matt stammered out, fear and panic gripping his mind.

Near shook his head and mumbled, "He's doing it again... Mihael, snap out of it..."

Mello was shaking, his eyes glow brighter and he groaned in pain, "Stop it...!"

"Mihael!" Near hugged him tightly, "Its alright, w-we're here!"

His head leaned back against the wall. "Make it stop..! Make it _STOP_!"

"W-what's wrong?" Matt stammered out.

Mello screamed in pain, his eyes white now. Mello, the greatest mafia leader and L's successor second to Near, began to cry. "Don't... Don't .. Don't...! DON'T !"

Near bit his lip hard and cupped Mello's face in his hands, "Mihael, p-please snap out of it! I won't go! Just please, calm down!"

His eyes almost instantly returned to normal. "You... Won't..?" He was panting heavily.

Near nodded. "I-If you promise to calm down..."

"I'm.. I'm calm.." Mello looked up at Near, rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine.. I'm calm.. Calm.."

"Will someone tell me what just happened?!"

Near hugged Mello tightly and looked up at Matt, "When he gets stressed or scared... h-he flips out..."

"...I'm guessing his paranoia doesn't help?" Matt stated flatly.

Mello hugged him back looking down, "You must think I'm a manic don't you?..."

"You are NOT a maniac, Mihael." Near made Mello look at him, kissing him gently and letting him see the truth behind the statement in his eyes.

Mello looked into Near's eyes, "What am I...?"

"Near would say perfect. But your just...Mello..."

"No. He is MINE. My Mihael." Neat shouted possesively, holding Mello close.

Mello just smiled and snuggled against Near, "Don't go..."

Matt blinked and stepped back in surrender. "I-I didn't mean anything by it, Near...Sorry..."

"I won't.. And neither will Matt.." Near looked back at Matt, "Its fine. I wasn't offended.."

"You kinda seemed like It...And I can't stay in here forever... I got my rep to keep up!"

"I want Nate.." Mello mumbled quietly, resting his head on Near's shoulder. "M-Mine..."

Matt looked around slightly, "I...I feel like I'm intruding by standing here right now..."

"Hmm...?" Mello closed his eyes, calm now that he had Near. "I feel much better now...But., if I wake up and Near is gone.. I... I might.."

"...Don't freak out...Or kill me...Or kill my games...Not my games..." Matt begged slightly.

His eyes widened and he hugged Near very tight, "Matt thinks I'm a murderer..."

Matt looked at Mello like he was the world's biggest idiot. "You are, dude...you blew up a building with people in it I'm sure...Not mention your time in the Mafia..."

"You also think I'm a maniac who would kill my brother hmm? A crazy physco who can't control himself and quote 'freaks out'?" Mello asked.

"Well you do have an uncontrolled paranoia...And I thought I was your friend, we're like brothers but I don't think we're blood related."

"Well Duh... And see? You do think I'm insane don't you?" Mello buried his face in Near's shoulder.

"You just need to get some proper medication for it and you'll be fine...Your not insane." Matt said with confidence.

"I don't take medication it has the opposite effect."

"Not most times...It usally helps me..."

"Not me." Mello shook his head.

"Well if you take some that are prescribe to how you are, they might. Over-the-counter crap doesn't work..." Matt said, staring blankly at Mello.

"Do you think shinigami take medicine Matt?" Mello was breathing softly onto Near's neck, sounding like the answer should be obvious.

"Idk, I'm not a shinigami yet, am I?" Matt smirked.

"No you aren't and you never will be." Mello said with finality.

"How do you know?"

"Your human Matt."

"And how do you know I won't become a shinigami?"

"Because I know how to turn people into shinigami and trust me. You can't by yourself."

"...It seems easy...All I gotta do is find a Death Note..."

"That's incorrect."

"Really? But isn't one of the rules 'the owner if this note can neither go to heaven nor hell'?" Matt asked, slightly confused.

"Yes but that isn't how a human is turned into a shinigami, Matt, and I am not allowed to tell you how you become one."

Matt shrugged, "I'll just ask Phoenix and Calikarcha next time I see them..."

"They don't know. Only I and the friend of Phoenix who turned me into one knows as well as some other people I don't know." Mello stated calmly.

"Then I'll just find someone who knows. If its Phoenix's friend, I'll ask Phoenix to take me to him."

"It's a her and Matt, you aren't becoming a shinigami. It's extremely painful and only one of us needs to do that." He rested his head against Near's, "Phoenix won't tell you."

"Yeah...But if I was Shinigami then you wouldn't have to worry about me. And I could help protect Near without worrying about mortality." Matt said, a small hint of regret and sadness in his voice.

"I can protect Nate just fine, Matt." Mello looked up at Matt with narrowed eyes. "I forbid you from trying to turn yourself in a shinigami. Clear?"

"...Whatever..."

"Matt, yes or no? Clear?"

"...No..." Matt said finally.

Near sighed, "Matt, just agree with him..."

"But its stupid. I don't agree to things I won't be able to do..."

"Matt, Mello is right. Trying to make yourself into a shinigami is a bad idea.."

"I don't care. I hate having him worried about me all the time. If I was a shinigami, no one would have to worry about me. I could help protect you instead of being pushed to the back row because of my mortality..." Matt said, sounding a little sad.

"I don't need protecting, Matt. Besides, you really think he will stop worrying about you? Of course he wouldn't, and neither would I. You are our friend after all... We can't help but worry about each other." Near said.

"But...I don't worry about you Near. I know Mello will always be there to save you. I worry for Mello. Even a shinigami can get hurt. He needs something for his paranoia..."

"And you think changing yourself will ease that paranoia?"

"A little. He can't go 5 seconds away from you without having a panic attack. If you plan to leave, what do you think will happen when he wakes up?"

Near sighed, "I see your point... Fine, I won't leave. But if someone comes looking for us, then I _WILL_ go and lead them away from you two."

"No. Let me go. I'm sure that Mels wouldn't want you to go...If worse comes to worst..." He pulled some capsules out his pocket, "I always have these..."

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9: AN

OK! I'd like to thank _EVERYONE_ who's stuck with me and this story. However, this is being **discontinued**! I'm so sorry, I hae most of the story saed on my computer, so there's always a chance for me to pick it up again. But right now, I had a fight with the Mello I was doing the original RP with and I don't feel comfortable continuing this story right now. But I promise if things work out between us, or I get bored sometime, I'll pick this back up for everyone.

Well, I'm sorry for letting you all down with this story...But If you enjoyed this, you may also like my other stories I've written. Again, I'm so **verrryyyyyy** sorry for stopping this.

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S FOLLOWED ME ALONG WITH THIS CRAZY STORY I'VE WRITTEN, I HOPE TO COME BACK SOME DAY AND FINISH IT!**

~Always yours, zemyx11219.


End file.
